


My life

by Skylarshon



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Other, Real Life, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarshon/pseuds/Skylarshon
Summary: Random crazy boring shit in my life





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday 31 August 2017 

 

I was talking to my on the phone and i said i would text her bf the word 'daddy' and i did dat he started texting me to send nudes. While all three of us were talking to each other he was asking me" to send nudes" to him and he texted back saying" it was a joke" i thought it it was he then texted saying "what if i wasnt faking" Then after a while 3 of us were talking his dad told him" to clean his room "so i was telling him go clean him room while me and his girlfriend (Renae) were laughing. Soon after we all ended the call.Then i called" Renae told her that I'm testing him" and i sent what he sent to me to Renae all the screenshots of the texts.She told me to stop but i didnt. I called her i asked her "are you ok" she said "yes". She then told me she called her boyfriend and he told her "it was autocorret" He told her. After that Renae told me" shes upset and heart broken". i blame myself. But i told her" he could be messing with other girls and she should break up with him if she wants to because i want the best for her i want her to be happy, we ended the call because she was tired and stressed. Then i started writing this I dont know if they are still together.But I'll ask in the morning .Today i texted my friend Oriana we were catching up because it's been a long time since we have talked i told her what happened with Renae. I knew from the beginning he was going to cheat on Renae. I was going to block the guy but I wanted some drama so did Oriana. If my boyfriend cheated on me i would block him change my number ask all my friends to change their number and any ways of contact with me.I wasnt going to even send nudes of myself at all because respect the code 'SISTERS BEFORE MISTERS'.The fact that they met online and became boyfriend and girlfriend a instagram live stream is not cool at all. I mean if they texted as friends it wouldnt be a problem but no. They went ahead and became a couple straight away. They met each other 2 weeks ago and they have been a couple for that long. And he is in a different country what the fuck is wrong with some people. I went and text shaheed or something like that i forgot his name, I asked if he likes me he said "no" So me and Oriana made up a prank to prank him we did it she changed her profile picture and her intergram user name. On Thursday 31 August 2017 he facetimed me i literally answered for 1 second and hung up on him. He apologised i didn't say i forgive him because he asked me to send nudes and he is dating my friend which he said he is in love with her like you cant say you love her and then go and ask another girl for nudes who is her friend. We set up the prank then we pranked him we didnt tell him it was a prank the whole time Oriana and I were laughing. While i was texting i was laughing so hard 


	2. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

Friday 15 September 2017

For the over a year i have been bullied.

Alexa who started bulling me at the start of school she called me names spread rumors about me and even told some people not to talk to me that went on for nearly 6months then it stopped because i tood my mum and she wanted her removed from all of the classes i have with her but that didn't happen the teachers only made her move seats and that didnt help she was passing notes about me and Britiana (the girl who i used to be friends with)

A few weeks ago i was talking with Renae (i have mentioned her in the past stories) she asked me what are they doing i looked over a saw like 5 or 6 girls climbing and touching each over so i stupidly said so lesbian shit some girl over heard us talking and told the girls. The girls came over and some of them were and are still bullying me started insulting me me calling me a lesbian transgender the started calling my parents transgender and all that shit i just sat down while they showered me with insults the teacher looked over and didn't do nothing at all Britiana asked me if i was all right i just ignored her it was until the teacher told us to run a lap ( i nearly died running) i felt like crying but I didn't want to show i was weak.After the lesson i told my mentor and she said she was going to deal with it.The next day i came in school one of the teacher called me and the girls that were insulting me to a room then i saw Abiola (she doesn't like me but i will explain another time). I and the other girls nearly got permanently excluded from school. I don't think that was fair because when they were insulting me someone was throwing grass at me and pushing me.

A few weeks later i was lining up for class and Alexa and her crew started calling me a slut slag hoe whore and other words but i ignored them i told my mum what happened she told me to beat Alexa up but i told her i would tell the teacher . The next day in the morning i told my mentor i dont really know what was done but truthfully i think nothing was done at all.

Thursday 14 september 2017. I woke up and didnt want to go to school because of what happened the day before Alexa and her friend well i kind of used to be friends with her because she was new and then the people that were bulling me told her not to talk to me,well i was going to class and Alexa started calling me a fagot thats why i didn't want to go to school eventually i did go to school,my grandmother came up my school and told the teachers because i was still getting bullied. The head of year told her that Alexa's mum came up the school telling the teachers that i was bulling Alexa which is the other way round. I told my friends they said that was the biggest lie of the year.

Because i was getting bullied i took lots of time off school thats why i nearly failed my tests 

***********************************************************************************************

Signs some one is getting bullied 

\- grades are slipping 

\- avioding social sistuations 

\- low self esteem 

The effects of getting bullied 

-Depression 

-sadness 

-sleeping 

-lost of interest 

-slipping grades or performance

-anxiety 

-stressed

***********************************************************************************************

When you're different, people are actually afraid of you. Not in the sense that you're scary, but in the sense of the unknown. They don't know how to handle you, so they bully you to get you to conform to what's 'normal' so they can feel more comfortable again. Make people uncomfortable; be different anyway. Find people who do accept you and love you; those are the ones who will help you grow like the wildflower you are. And if you're being bullied and feeling sad/angry/depressed, one of the bravest things you can do is reach out for help. Remember different is beautiful. Never, ever forget that. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside it matters on what you look like on the inside. Always remember that people make fun of the things they don't understand in other people. And those things they poke fun at are the things that make us unique. Bullies are everywhere in life, and they become more difficult to recognize the older you get. But they will always do the same thing and that's make you realize that you are special and unique. I wouldn't trade my uniqueness for anything in the world. We all want to be liked and accepted but the reality of life is that there will always be those who feel the need to pull someone down. It's up to us to fix the cycle by looking more closely at ourselves, realizing our self-worth and our positive impact in this world. Whether you like to sing, dance, draw, write, code or volunteer, focus on YOUR happiness. Don't give your bully one more second of power. Sooner, rather than later, I promise you will realize that the hateful words that once froze you in your tracks have become the very words that fuel your mindset to carry on just as you are. There is nothing wrong with you. You are important to this world and you are enough.

You are beautiful the way you are don't let anyone tell you different.


	3. I help you and it was a mistake part 1

Wednesday 27 September 

The other day I'm trying to be a good person/friend to someone lets name her 'bitch' now she wants to beat the shit outta me like wtf. 

I didn't do anything wrong to her at all, i tried to help her because she was going to commit suicide so the next day I told an adult at school what happened and a week later the girl that was going to commit suicide came up to me and grabbed me by the tie and was about to hit me i got her hand of my tie and bitch grabbed my bag and i just took it off and walked away so bitch threw my bag outside.

A few days later bitch came up to me with her 'crew' or 'followers' , i used to know one of them because we used to go to the same school any way bitch came up to me while i was sitting down talking with my friends at lunch with her crew and started calling me a 'snake' like wtf i was trying to help you out you could of harmed yourself and i could get blamed and no one at school really likes her and the fact i was still talking to her when bitch bruised me and she would always hit me and my friends that is the reason no one likes her she is abusive so any way bitch asked me "what way i go home" i said nothing then some ugly ass shit (lets call this girl 'shitface' 


	4. I help you and it was a mistake part 2

Sunday 1 october 2017

Previously 

bitch asked me "what way i go home" i said nothing then some ugly ass shit (lets call this girl 'shitface' 


	5. The reflection room

Wednesday 3 october 2017

The only reason i went in the reflection room was because I walked out of detention (because im a thug


	6. I help you and it was a mistake part 3

Monday 16 October 2017

Sooo that ugly ass how that was going to commit suicide was talking shit about me on instagram and i swear I wanna slap the hell outta her but i cant because she is bigger than me but idgaf I swear she's the one starting drama i did nothing at all it all started when I asked her why she was crying I feel like I should of mind my own business but i was trying to help but next time I won't.


	7. BEEF

Monday 16 October 2017

Me and my friends were just talking then some midget came up to us to take his bag he started insulting and swearing us for no reason i opened my big trap and started swearing at him some of my friends were doing the same we got feed up and walked away because we don't want no drama at all. So we are somewhere else and my mouth just screamed "midget shorty"

He came up to us again and was swearing we walked away again he the midget went and brought a gang the 'Turkish gang' (thats what me and my friends called them I made the name) there were over 15 people coming to us like wtf i thought they weren't with him for a minute but there were walking towards us 


	8. I helped you and it was a mistake (part 4)

Thursday 26 October 2017

This girl won't leave me alone she's always wanting to start Instagram beef with me and I don't ignore it at all but seriously LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE please now she's going on snapchat and saying she's going to beat someone up on Monday and everybody knows who that someone is, it's me for fuck sake she's acting like a child she wants to fight all the time I mean clam your saggy tits ok. I swear she is obsessed with me I don't know why but she is I may have:

* 1609 followers 

* Gucci shoes 


	9. Omg new boy is cute

Saturday 28 October 2017

 

So in my other book I was think of writing smut 


	10. Fights and hospital

Monday 30 October 2017 

Had fight at school grazed my arm a little have a massive headache school called my dad to pick me up. Dad said he gives me permission to fight and blah blah to tired 


	11. Drama

Thursday 23 November 2017

So today I'm science Renae (if u don't know her go to the first chapter) walked out of class Kaitlin asked jokingly " what's wrong with her is she pregnant or something" I lightly laughed then answered her question " well before she had a urine infection" she didn't hear but a true friend of mine heard and said it to her and Katlin told 5people in the class 

The girl that was sitting at Renaes talked asked her if she has a urine infection and Renae looked at me and started crying for so long like 30mins katlin told the teacher and he took Renae out of class and Renae told him about me telling people and he called me out nearly giving me a c4 which is 45 minutes after school

Class ended finally Renae got most of my friends against me as usual so I said with my true friend we talk and I said if Renae tells mr Cornell I'll tell ms Robinson about her online activity and she will be 


	12. History

Friday 24 November 2017

That Renae bitch didn't come today.

She always starts drama like wtf

I had a history test today lol I wrote some answers like : idk the reason because I think the teacher didn't teacher it 2 Me or I didn't come 2 skl

 

Lol I failed


	13. It

Saturday 25th November 2017 

Woke this morning and decided to watch my new favourite movie 


End file.
